One Half Junjou, One Half Tainted Love
by Cinder Prince
Summary: ... Drabble 07: Kisses have meanings do they? /AU//INCEST//PuzzleShipping//50 Drabbles/
1. Half Junjou, Half Tainted Love: Brothers

**Tsu-pyon**: Hello, this would be my first attempt to the Yu-Gi-Oh Fandom. I've been addicted to Puzzleshipping so here goes a drabble collection. Uhm, well… Please be nice, I guess. I don't have confidence but I can write, I think. By the way, this would be the Intro to my drabble collection that's why I didn't apply the 100 words rule. The next chapter would. Hehe, Thank You. Hope some would leave reviews.

**Warning: **Pure AU, INCEST, Drabble-Shots, 100 Word Limitations, and Puzzleshipping…

**Yuugi's words:** (…)

**Yami's words:** ((…))

**Yuugi's and Yami's:** (((…)))

**½ Junjou, ½ Tainted Love**

By Tsukasa Mizushima

**…**

**Drabble Intro: **

Brothers

**...**

Fidelity –ceases to return after a shot of tempting, red-imprints of sin—

While sweet, beautiful_, _innocence took only one mere second to be tainted and be burned away…

**...**

_Mou Hitori no Boku…_

Mou Hitori no Ore…

_Aibou—_

_**...**_

Nicknames, pet peeves…

There is a deeper meaning to all those simple callings.

**...**

Incest, Lust, Love—

Brothers…

**...**

_They are… _

Brothers by blood—

Yet—

Lovers by heart…

**...**

Yami, Até, Atemu…

Niisan, Onichan, Aniki…

Big Brother, Brother—

**(Yours, Mou Hitori no Boku, _yours_...)**

**...**

Yuugi, Heba, Little One, Hikari...

Otoutou… Little Brother—

**((...Mine, Aibou, Mine.****)**

**...**

_These two are composed of…_

One lie, Thousands of Judgments, Countless of sins—

That is eternally blending with their life stream until forever reaches its end.

**...**

But for now....

**...**

The world is still counting.

They are still sinning.

**...**

_First sin, Second sin, Third sin—_

And countless of sins more after that…

**...**

_One after another, One _sin_ after another…_

_**...**_

_First sin_ enacted like a play in a set: they stole hearts.

**((Mine…))**

_Second sin began_ when: they fell high on their own created, permanent, drug.

**(((…I love you)))**

_Third sin_, when: they felt lips against flesh

**(… Make love to me)**

**...**

And countless reasons more after that…

**...**

Yet, two brothers in love couldn't be apart.

Not when destiny knows her game, and love blindly plays.

**...**

_Forever and ever their cycle would dance…_

_**...**_

One light, One darkness…

Both Brothers—

Sin's most prized possession.

**...**

Breathtaking, Magnanimous—Perfection—

Pure light suddenly being enveloped by Pure darkness…

Engulfing it, loving the way it pricks through the very veins of their beings—

**...**

Heba, Yuugi…

… Naivety, Simplicity, Beauty and Benevolence —

Terms bordering what he was before…

… And what he is now.

**...**

Atemu, Yami…

… Elegant, Regal, Gorgeous, Adamant, Perfection—

What you always see…

Is what he is until eternity…

**...**

Yami for darkness—

Hikari for light—

**...**

And their LOVE is…

½ Pure…

½ Tainted Love…

**...**

Picturesque—

**…**

**[Edited 09/20/2009] - Thank you to [Shadowofundine] I owe you alot, and you didn't ramble. xD I *scratches* thought you were mad at me, are you? The JP I used was from my rambling cousin... I'm sorry! She said I should put it. I change it though, to english. Thanks again!**


	2. Half Junjou: Magic

**Tsu-pyon**: x3 Here is the first drabble, hope you guys would like it. One review is enough to make me happy. *glomps*

**Warning: **Pure AU, INCEST, Drabble-Shots, 100 Word Limitations, and Puzzleshipping…

**½ Junjou, ½ Tainted Love**

By Tsukasa Mizushima

…

**Drabble 06: **

Magic

**…**

Yuugi, his little brother, is like this 'ray of sunshine' in Yami's life. The boy would often do unexpected things that could make Yami's heart churned into bits. At morning, his Heba would greet him with a good morning hug and a radiant smile. Then at lunch he would wait patiently at the front gate of the university to corner him up and give him his 'homemade bento', before going back home to manage the shop. Then when he gets home, a hot supper is always waiting for him, making all the stress of the day fly away just like magic.

**...**

**Edited [09/21/2009] - Thanks for ShadowOfUndine yet again.**


	3. Half Tainted Love: Laughter

**Tsu-pyon: *sniffles* shadowofundine, yugixyamiyaoilover** thanks for reviewing guys! me, loves you.

**Warning: **Pure AU, INCEST, Drabble-Shots, and Puzzleshipping…

**BIG NOTICE: **After reading these drabble, please do not **KILL** Tsukasa!

**½ Junjou, ½ Tainted Love**

By Tsukasa Mizushima

…

**Drabble 12: **

Laughter

…

The first time Yuugi heard his brother Atemu laugh; it made his heart skip a beat.

The second time Yuugi heard his brother laugh; it made his cheeks flare with different shades of red.

The third time Yuugi heard his brother laugh; it made his face pale.

The fourth time Yuugi heard his brother laugh; it made his heart ache.

The fifth time Yuugi heard his brother laugh; it made him cry.

The sixth time Yuugi heard his brother laugh; it made his heart break into shards.

The seventh time Yuugi heard his brother laugh; it made him smile.

Because one thing for sure, Yuugi knew that the seventh time would be the last.

Because Yuugi knew that his brother's seventh laughter won't hurt him too much. Because surely, Yuugi knew that before the eight laughter starts. He would never hear his brother Atemu and his girlfriend Anzu's cancerous laugh.

Because truthfully, Yuugi knew that after the seventh laughter— he would never hear anymore. Because somehow, Yuugi knew that, _finally,_ his heart would give up and his heart monitor would beep loud and clear.

_Indicating that—_

Little Yuugi's heart had finally stopped beating before his brother's eight poisonous laugh.


	4. Half Junjou: Treat

**Tsu-pyon**: =O I'm updating everyday, I've kind of noticed that. x3 ... . **I love reviews**. When I get like 2, which is not in my quota list since I really expect that I'll only receive 1 review due to fact that this is only a drabble collection, it makes me happy and want to update everyday. Thank you so much, I know the last drabble was stupid, for hurting Yuugi. But, half tainted love is... and half junjou is... not only a title but it has a deeper reason to it.

**Warning: **Pure AU, INCEST, Drabble-Shots, and Puzzleshipping…

**½ Junjou, ½ Tainted Love**

By Tsukasa Mizushima

…

**Drabble 13: **

Treat

**…**

Full, soft, creamy, velvety and tempting— those are Yami's description of his little brother's lips. Whether it—pouts, being bitten down, or just being this stable, cute, little lips – it always carry the same description for Yami—and that's the notion of licking his lips and purring a seductive "yum".

Because somehow in Yami's mind, the only difference during those times would be the intensity of how sexy and ravishing Yuugi's lips looked in his hungry, crimson eyes.

Yami just, he just _so desperately_ want, to touch it, to feel it on his own… to _taste _that sweet, virgin cavern. Yet— the mere thought of kissing his own flesh, his own blood—didn't disgust him. _No!_ To be honest, it brought excitement to his very core. The thought of kissing him—his otoutou— brings a tingling sensation of euphoria to his every flesh and bone.

And yet, it would, and always will be unbearable to them—the society. They'd hate him, and not only him but his sweet, innocent little one as well. And that he didn't want. He didn't want his Aibou to hurt and cry just because of his own selfish reason. _Never_.

Yami knows. He understands that the society could never understand him. But never, ever will Yami be disgusted with the feelings he bore for his little light. Never will he feel doubt, no, never to him. Not him.

Yami just loves his brother too much than society could allow. He loves Yuugi with all his heart, mind and soul. The older Motou could even and would even commit INCEST and many twisted, sinful things in this world if he would only be allowed, every night and day of his living life, to taste, to kiss and nibble his Yuugi's sweet, _sweet_ lips that looks like a very tasty treat.

He would even defy Ra, himself, if they would allow him and his twisted mind to do whatever twisted things he wants with his little brother.

'Darn!'

Yami shook his head off the twisted thoughts before murmuring under his breath with a sigh, "Damn, I want to kiss you so badly, Heba," before turning his back away from the innocent looking brother, who's standing near the front desk of the game shop, waiting idly for costumers to come.

Yuugi, who was seemingly acting clueless, is listening to every word his Aniki says.

Smiling slightly with his brother's cuteness, Yuugi suddenly commented oh so innocently for Yami to hear, "Kiss me then," making Yami turn with predatory gleam is his eyes before…

Yami growled, and Yuugi giggled.

*****_**Chuu**_*****

**...  
**


	5. Half Junjou:: Horror

**Tsu-pyon :** I'm updating yet again**. =)** ***glomps everyone* x) **I am changing something here, ShadowOfUndine! You just made me re-think and woah! Idea! *glompstackle* You're the best you know that!

**Warning: **Pure AU, INCEST, Drabble-Shots, 500 Word Limitations, and Puzzleshipping…

**½ Junjou, ½ Tainted Love**

By Tsukasa Mizushima

…

**Drabble 27: **

Horror

…

Horror Movies, his aniki—Yami— loves those kind of films and Yuugi finds it funny. _Why so?_ it's because Yuugi kind of notice that every time his big brother would watch a Horror Movie, he would always plead, and sometimes even beg him to watch it with him, rather than asking Bakura-kun—his all-time Horror-fanatic best friend. But still, his aniki would chose him over Bakura-kun even if they both share the same passion for those kind of films. And it always left a big question mark for Yuugi's part—since he was oblivious and curious.

But well, fact changed, the year he reached 16, and has this rather intimate, loving relationship with his Yami-nii. That was the only time Yuugi actually learned the truth about his brother's obsession of Yuugi and Horror Movies as a combo.

"…Até, what's with me and Horror Movies, anyway!?" Yuugi asked with a pout, _once_, out of the blue as he stared at his lover's wide grin and sparkling eyes as they cuddled closer on the couch.

_It was because_, as Yami had stated, "… Ah! Simple answer, _Aibou_, that's because Horror Movies increase your adrenaline and when it does you often sit on my lap and tremble, and that makes me feel like you were never my little brother, just my special little angel."

And somehow, the answer his niisan gave him made a rather huge change of heart for Yuugi and Horror Movies. Since, whatever everyone says and protest, Yuugi's favorite films now are Horror films, even though he is so scared.

...


	6. Half Junjou: Darkness

**Warning: **Pure AU, INCEST, Drabble-Shots, and Puzzleshipping…

**½ Junjou, ½ Tainted Love**

By Tsukasa Mizushima

…

**Drabble 18: **

Darkness

…

From time to time, people would notice how the siblings: Yami Motou and Yuugi Motou differ—even though, it's something unnoticeable since they are almost alike and _almost_ the same height.

But that never change the fact that they are still different.

Yami is this cool, regal, beauty that everybody drools over and adores, while little Yuugi is this shy, big eyes, innocent and adorable, little sweetheart that screams_ 'pinch me'_ and _'love me'_ cause I'm too damn, cute.

But still, you would often hear their friends say with a giggle, "They have an obvious difference dummy. You need to look and see."

Since if you didn't notice the difference, you'd be dubbed _'dumb'_ because it is really quite obvious that Yami is Yuugi's dark side, his darkness.

And, that's a fact.

...


	7. Half Junjou: Kiss

**Warning: **Pure AU, INCEST, Drabble-Shots, and Puzzleshipping…

**½ Junjou, ½ Tainted Love**

By Tsukasa Mizushima

**…**

**Drabble 31: **

Kiss

**…**

**

* * *

  
**

Lying on the carpet floor…

Yuugi rested on top of his big brother as they kept on whispering with each other.

"… _I'll __kiss__ you here,"_ Yuugi chirped then pecked Yami on the forehead.

"Oh! Here as well," Yuugi looked at his now dazed brother and pecked him on the nose before giggling and resting his head on his niisan's chest, making Yami's crimson eyes look at his brother's form with pure confusion barred on his beautiful face.

Yami was happy that Yuugi was doing something un-brotherly. But, curiosity often hits Yami first so he dare asked.

"Uhm, Aibou…"

"… Yes, niichan?" Yuugi tilted his head towards his big brother so that innocent amethyst jewel could meet confused crimson.

"Well, Aibou, I'm just curious. What's with the showering oniisan with kisses? I'm not even going anywhere at all."

"W-Well… You s-see…there are meanings!" Yuugi's eyes glimmered with pure happiness as a blush crept on his pale face.

"Meanings?"

Yuugi nodded and smiled before his lips touched his brother's cheek, "Uhuh, meanings, that's why… I-I want to kiss you here…" Yuugi pinched Yami's nose, "…and here," Yuugi pointed at Yami's forehead , "…and here," Yuugi nuzzled Yami's cheeks with his own, "…and especially—" Yuugi trailed his hands towards Yami's slightly parted lips, before pressing a fleeting kiss on his brother's lips that were now agape from astonishment.

"H-Heba?" Yami mused as he touched his lips that still tasted sweet due to Yuugi's taste.

"… meanings, niichan… meanings…" Yuugi grinned before standing up and walking out the door.

"Meanings… hmm… what could those be—?" Yami looked at his little hikari's form before resting his head back down on the carpet— thinking.

* * *

"_Aibou_~~!"

"… hai, niisan?"

"I know what it meant,"

"… W-what, Y-you d-do???" Yuugi nervously laughed.

"Yes, very. And well, I_… I love you too."_

Before everything was sealed by Yami's lips— on Yuugi's _lips_—

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yami's room…

….a small black notebook was left open with something scribbled on it…

**Five meanings with just five kisses:**

_One, if someone kisses you on the forehead it means that that person __respects__ you._

_Two, if someone kisses you on the nose it means that that person thinks you're __cute__._

_Three, if someone kisses you on the cheeks it means that that person __likes __you._

_Four, if someone kisses you on the lips it means that that person __love __loves__ you ALOT._

_Five, if someone kisses you on the neck it means that that person __wants__ you._

… _and if you return that person's feelings then __kiss__ that person too—to twine your fate—to seal your destiny and Ra shall grant you love—forever and eternity._

* * *

"… **Mou Hitori no Boku, **_**I love you**_**." The little Hikari whispered in time with the warm feeling of his big brother's breathing along his pale neck. As Yami invitingly trailed intentioned kisses on his little brother's neck that made the little light mewl in delight. **

**"And I, to you too, little one. And I, to you too,"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tsu-pyon : **And that ends my revision for my now favorite critique, ShadowofUndine. *glompage*


End file.
